


The Commander

by ArtemisKid



Category: The Sniper - Liam O'Flaherty
Genre: Family, Implied Character Death, Implied Future Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisKid/pseuds/ArtemisKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short continuation of the short story "The Sniper" by Liam O'Flaherty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Commander

The Sniper screamed. I could hear it from the helicopter I was in. "Turn back," I commanded the pilot.

"But, we have orders to-" he starts to argue.

"Turn back," I growl, repeating myself, and this time it was said with a cold voice that makes most people's skin crawl. The kind commander who always bantered with you was gone, and in her place, a cold, war-hardened strategist emerged. The pilot turned around immediately and started a course to the Sniper. I snatched the microphone from the pilot's belt roughly and spoke into the intercom with clipped tones, "Soldier 193, get a ladder ready for my descent. Soldier 147, inform General Marcus of my departure for Sniper 63."

"We have arrived, my lady," announces the pilot after a few minutes.

"Good, I will see you later. Bring the plane back to HQ. Send out a Flier. Good luck soldier," with that, I was gone. I marched out the cockpit and into the departure port. "Good job, Soldier 193. Good luck with your missions."

"Thank you, ma'm," and after a brief hesitation, he added, "Come back safely," for he had noticed I had taken my bandanna with me, the one given to me by my brother. I never bring it on missions for fear of losing it.

"Thank you," I respond, voice raw, and with that, I was gone. I climbed down the ladder into the clearing. I will be gone by the end of this mission, this self-assigned mission. Gone, with my defection, gone with my brothers.


End file.
